


After Class Studies

by Thatthingrightthere



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Danganronpa Everyone’s New Killing Semester, F/M, Fingering, Rantaro Amami - Freeform, Rantaro Amami/Reader, Slight Stigmatophilia?, Smut, Teacher/Student, danganronpa - Freeform, danganronpa v3, maths - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatthingrightthere/pseuds/Thatthingrightthere
Summary: You’re struggling with math, so your teacher helps you through some questionable methods.





	After Class Studies

**Author's Note:**

> INCASE YOU GET THIS CONFUSED SOMEHOW YES THE READER IS NOT A CHILD I HATE PEDOPHILIA FICS NO THANK YOU
> 
>  
> 
> now enjoy daddy avocado

After your recent test, your grades went down spectacularly. Math just wasn’t your strong suit. It didn’t help that you had such an attractive teacher. He was casual and cool although almost too casual to be a teacher. He was incredibly nice too. You and your friends jokingly called him ‘Daddy Avocado’ because of his avocado green hair. And also because he was hot as fuck. With all his piercings giving him an odd bad boy aura which greatly contrasted his profession. You liked his voice too. So chilled out, even when angry. No matter what he was talking about, it sounded amazing coming from him. Including, but not limited to, him saying your name. The way it rolled off his tongue. Like it was now as he tried to get your attention to tell you to stop spacing out. 

A small amount disappointed because you were ripped your day dream you look straight in to his green eyes from your seat at the back of the class. You chose this seat because it’d be easier to do fuck all and fantasise about your hot math teacher, Mr Amami, without him asking you to find out what ‘X’ was when he notice you not being completely there. 

You tilt your head slightly, feigning innocence before asking

“Something wring sir?”

All eyes were on you. This was embarrassing. Hopefully you could diffuse the situation before it became even more so. Sadly that wasn’t happening.

“Yes, please pay attention. Your grade won’t get better if you keep spacing out all the time.”

You could feel the concern coming from him as well as a small amount of playfulness. However this didn’t stop snickers coming from your classmates. You were about to retort with something to hopefully get you out of this mess but he beat you too it. His wonderful voice became a small amount deeper as he said something that was both incredibly good and awful at the same time,

“Actually, see me after class. I will give you one to one lessons until you improve.”

 

It had been hours since that lesson but your mind would stray from the memory of Mr Amami telling you to return to him at the end of the day. You saw it could go two ways.

A) You’d have a second boring as hell maths lesson but your grades may improve a bit while you stare at your teacher.

B) The most unlikely option and a manifestation of your unsatisfied teenage hormones. But maybe, just maybe, you’d get the chance to fuck your teacher. Heavily unlikely to happen but the option you hoped would happen.

So as you packed up after your English lesson with Mr Komaeda, a very strange but slightly attractive teacher, you quickly headed over to your maths classroom and stopped at the door. Your stomach was tied in to several slippery knots as you slowly brung your hand up to the metal handle but a hand settling on your back stopped you. You quickly turned slightly to find the green haired man smiling at you as he ushered you inside the empty classroom. He then stopped you from taking your seat at the back of the classroom and told you to sit on the desk at the front. Although not on the seat. But the table in front of the teachers desk, where he leant with his arms crossed over his chest. You took in his outfit for a second. He lost the black formal jacket he had on during your lesson leaving him with a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a black tie. Your eyes drifted lower, as they had many times before, to find he was wearing simple dress shoes and black pants to go with them. Interesting.

He clicked his fingers to get your attention before chuckling.

“Mind telling me why your no longer paying attention in class. It worries me slightly.”

Now you were stuck. Sure you could totally say ‘yeah I was just imagining myself fucking you don’t worry about it’. Except, you couldn’t. You couldn’t think of any lies to tell him either. Instead you avoided eye contact while your cheeks heated up, much to your disappointment. You focussed on the floor in front of you until the space was filled with your teacher as he gently grasped your chin to make you look him in his wonderful green eyes,

“Please, just this once, pay attention”

With that his lips met met yours gently.

B it was.

You closed your eyes and returned the kiss. His hands slipped down to your waist as he tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss. Your hands weaved in to his emerald hair and played with the ahoge. Eventually you both broke apart for air and then returned to locking lips. The only difference was Amami licking your bottom lip asking for entrance. As revenge for him calling you out in front of the class, you denied him. In retaliation your teacher picked you up causing you to gasp which gave him the chance to slide his tongue inside your mouth as he backed up slightly until he could sit on his desk. You straddled him as you moaned in to his mouth. A hand had began to rub his chest as you bucked your hips against his to signal what you wanted. You could feel him smirk against your lips and the two of you parted again. He then moved his attention to your neck which he placed a couples kisses and soft nips to the flesh there. You moaned out a quiet ‘sir’ for him to pull away and make eye contact with him.

“Please, call me Rantaro”

With a nod of confirmation from you, he continued to attack your neck with feathery minuscule sucks while his hands began to travel up your top and pull your bra slightly so he could palm your breasts without taking off your shirt. You tugged at his hair as you breathed out his name causing a small groan to be emitted from his throat. One of Rantaro’s hands left your chest and made its way under your skirt to rub you through your slightly wet panties. You found yourself grinding against his hand in want of friction. You could feel his erection pressing against your thigh which turned you on even more. You moved your head so you could run your tongue over his piercings on the right side before gently sucking on them. His nimble fingers then bypassed your underwear and pressed themselves against your bare entrance causing you to rock your hips slightly harder than before as your arousal clouded your mind and your lust for your teacher dramatically increased. 

Rantaro chuckled slightly before he teased

“That wet, huh? Seems like someone’s been wanting this... But this is still supposed to be a lesson. Answer the questions correctly and I’ll give you what you want.”

Of course. You resisted the urge to laugh. He was about to fuck you and he still wanted your grades up. Two birds with one stone.

His finger tips ghosted over your clit, giving you an addicting shock of pleasure before he spoke up again 

“Now then, square root of sixty four?”

He slowly inserted a finger inside of you. The feeling of something being inside of you, not to mention your hot as fuck math teacher, caused you to moan lightly and take ahold of his shoulders. Your brain shorted out for a second before quickly trying to find the answer. You could feel his index finger only just touch a specific spot causing you to groan out in a whiney voice

“Ah fuck. Eight?”

Your teacher mover his finger albeit all he did was wiggle his finger slightly as he whispered in to your ear

“Ah~ Language”

You whimpered and bucked your hips to try and coax him in to moving some more. However he only continued his questions.

“Eighteen plus twenty two?”

As he said this he removed his finger from inside of you to then put it inside you again along with another. He used the two to make scissoring motions inside of you at a snail’s pace, causing you to moan as you wracked your brain for the correct answer. Although it was an easy question, the new pleasure you were feeling caused your brain to malfunction. You had fingered yourself (usually imagining your teacher doing it) but the sensation of Rantaro’s fingers being deep inside was so much better. To the point where you couldn’t answer a simple question. You could feel your teacher becoming impatient as he began to move his fingers in a becoming motion causing more sinful noises to escape you. His lips had once again attached themselves to you neck. The heat and feeling of the stimulation was driving you crazy. But you wanted more.

“F-Fourty!”

“Very good”

As a reward, Rantaro began to pump him fingers in and out of you. He sucked on you neck as you bucked your hips against his hand and pulled his hair lightly. You could feel his fully hardened dick pressed against your thigh as he whispered in to your ear

“Last question. Twenty multiplied by six?”

His fingers proceeded to slam in and out of you. The juices from your pussy coating them giving easy access. You ached for something bigger inside of you, so you tried concentrating on the question. Only to then by side tracked by Rantaro pinching your nipples. You tightened around his fingers as you came closer to orgasming. The large heat in your stomach was about to reach its highest but he slowed his movements. A whimper of disappointment left your bruised lips. The pleasure dimmed down but you could now think clear enough to answer him.

“One hundred and twenty”

His quiet chuckles filled the air as he took his fingers out of you completely before undoing his belt and pants to then take out his long, hard cock. Precum was already leaking from the slit. However your attention was quickly torn from that as your eyes were drawn to the silver piercings situated on top and going down the side of his dick. Of course he’d have some there. 

You allowed your hand to drift down and grasp his member. The look of ecstasy on Rantaro’s face when you ran your thumb along the head causing the substance to coat it was amazing. Revenge was sweet. Well in this case, salty as you licked your thumb, tasting him like you’d wanted to do ever since your first lesson with him. 

After a couple of strokes to his hardened rod, you situated yourself over him, completely ready to take him inside you. His hands gripped your hips and gently brung you down so your entrance was touching his shaft before looking you, asking you for permission, to which you replied with impaling yourself on his dick. The feeling of not only his dick, but also his piercings rubbing your inner walls caused the tight feeling in your stomach to return as you bounced yourself up and down on his dick. Rantaro bucked and rolled his hips against yours while running a hand up and down your back to feel more of your heated skin as he groaned in your ear. His hot sounds pushed you closer to orgasming, along with his cock hitting your g-spot over and over, making you drool. The sound of skin slapping skin made this whole ordeal more erotic. Your hand had some how made its way down and was rubbing your clit causing you to yell out in pleasure and rode your teacher faster until you tightened and came around his dick which was buried deep inside you. Waves of pleasure tore through you as Rantaro moaned your name loudly and came inside you, filling you up with his hot, thick cum. His cock continued to pulse inside you while your combined liquids slipped down your thighs. You rested your head on his shoulder. And closed your eyes. 

When you opened them you found yourself in your room. It was still dark. The clock read five in the morning and it was a Monday. A light drizzle could be heard against the window. 

That whole experience was just an incredibly horny dream, huh? 

A small, tired smile graced your lips as you realised something. You had math today.

**Author's Note:**

> Shit ending but it makes sense kinda


End file.
